


tell me it's real

by rxginamills



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Marriage Proposal, cate blanchett owns my heart, i love them, i watched ocean's 8 again yesterday and i was so inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: They're back at that damn cafe and Lou learns that Debbie Ocean never forgets.





	tell me it's real

"Oh honey, is this a proposal?"

"Baby, I don't have a diamond yet."

 

* * *

 

They sat there by the window where they had sat six whole months ago eating a piece of cake that was no longer in the menu. It felt like a lifetime had passed since they were last there. None of the faces were same except for theirs, and knowing this eased Lou's heart just a little bit for reasons that she couldn't quite name. Debbie Ocean sat opposite of her, just as beautiful as the day before, or six months ago, or the day they met. She had a wildfire in her soul, and there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. Lou knew better than to ever doubt her. 

Debbie was flipping through a magazine and occasionally biting down on a muffin. Lou gazed at her quietly, wondering what she was thinking about. Debbie caught on quickly and raised her head from the magazine page. She set her fork down with a little clank.

"What's up?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You're staring."

"Well, can you blame me? You're a stunner."

Debbie chuckled, "Thanks."

She kept eating her muffin until there was none of it left. Lou couldn't stand how quiet she was being. It was not like Debbie at all to hold back from making little sarcastic comments that had Lou rolling her eyes but feeling tingly on the inside. She sighed heavily and took the gum she was chewing and placed it on her napkin. 

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked abruptly. 

"To reminisce," said Debbie, "This is where it all began, you know? Well, actually it all began in my solitary cell but I really didn't want to take you on a date to prison."

Lou leaned back in her chair and shook her head with a smile, "So you have no ulterior motives? Nothing you want to ask of me? We know what happened six months ago when you started making requests in this cafe, Debbie Ocean."

"Well, as a matter of fact…" 

Lou put a hand on her face instantly, "Debbie!"

"Babe— listen!" Debbie exclaimed, "Look at me."

Lou looked at Debbie and was almost taken aback by the passionate light in her eyes. She had another plan, one that she was placing all her faith in. Lou was intrigued.

"I do have something to ask of you. I never forget, Lou Miller, so don't you for a second think that I forgot what we talked about the last time we sat in this cafe, when we were 38 million dollars poorer and more miserable, but still together. I didn't forget."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lou frowned.

Debbie dug something out of her purse. Lou noticed it to be a small black box. Debbie slid it across the table until it reached Lou. 

”Oh, come on...” Lou breathed nervously.

”Open it.” Debbie nodded at the box. Lou clicked the lid open and her eyes went as wide as plates. Inside the box was a gigantic ring, so big you could probably see it from outer space. Debbie was smirking mischievously. She looked like herself again. 

”Holy fuck, Deb,” Lou said as she admired the ring, ”That rock’s _huge_.”

”You can get a lot with 38 million.” 

Lou laughed, feeling completely overwhelmed. She was unsure of what was happening but her girlfriend was offering her a ring as big as her fist. 

”Lou, the last time we were here I was saying all sorts of mushy shit. You grinned devilishly as you always do and asked me if it was a proposal and I told you that I didn’t have a diamond. Now I do.” 

Lou’s jaw dropped slightly, ”Are you proposing to me?” 

Debbie winked, ”Maybe.” 

”I... I didn’t know we were this traditional.” 

”We don’t have to be. I’m not that into dress up and playing princess. I’m cool with walking to city hall and grabbing some coffee on the way. I just wanna call you my wife. How about it?”

Lou looked down at the ring and then at her partner in crime — and in life. She smiled and chuckled to herself.

”How do you always manage to rope me into doing crazy stuff?” 

Debbie’s eyes lit up, ”Is that a yes?”

”Of course it’s a yes, dumbass.” 

Debbie grabbed the ring and placed it on Lou’s finger. Lou bit her lip as she looked at the diamond in the light.

”That is one sexy ring.”

”Fitting for the sexy woman who wears it.”

Lou smirked, ”You’re good.”

”Of course I am.” 

Debbie and Lou paid for their snacks and left the cafe. Debbie draped an arm over Lou’s shoulders.

”So, are you ready to fuck shit up together for the rest of our lives?” she asked as they crossed the street. Lou’s eyes gleamed contently. 

”Sure, as long as you pay for lunch.”

”Babe, I’m pretty sure with our 76 million dollars we could buy a whole ass restaurant from this block if we wanted to.” 

”Hmm, good point.”

 

* * *

 

 _Cause I know eventually it's all gonna happen how it's meant to be_  
_Yeah, I know eventually it's all gonna happen how it's meant to be_  
_Yeah, I'm still the same I was when you found me_  
_You showed me what it feels like to be free_  
_Yeah, I know eventually_  
_Won't you tell me?_  
_Won't you tell me?_  
_Oh, tell me it's real_


End file.
